kingdomheartsfandomcom_af-20200214-history
Ariel
by die artikel.| . }} }= link=File:Sexy Red Bikini Girl Sandra W Pain88 (1).jpg |image= |Size=280px |Description='♥♥Geen foto beskikbaar op die oomblik nie.♥♥' |katakana=アリエル |romaji=Arieru |en=Ariel |fr=Ariel |de=Arielle |es=Ariel |pt=Ariel |it=Ariel |fi=Ariel |nl=Ariël |type=Somebody |role=Allies |charworld1=Atlantica |origin=The Little Mermaid (1989 film) |torigin=Die klein meermin (1989) |company=Disney |enva=Jodi Benson |java=Mayumi Suzuki |game1=Kingdom Hearts |game2=Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories |game3=Kingdom Hearts II |game4=Kingdom Hearts III }} - Journaal = |journalKH='First entry' The youngest daughter of Triton, king of Atlantica. Outgoing and full of curiosity, Ariel hates being cooped up in her father's palace. She dreams of visiting the world on land, where people live. Her voice enchanted us in "The Little Mermaid" (1989). Second entry Triton's youngest daughter. Ursula tricked her into helping steal his trident. With help from Sora and the others, all was put right. Still, she'll never stop dreaming of exploring the world outside her father's palace. Her voice enchanted us in "The Little Mermaid" (1989) |journalSS=The daughter of King Triton who longs to see the outside world. Worried by Flounder's disappearance, Ariel was cajoled by Ursula into forking over the king's trident. We helped Ariel save Flounder and recover the trident, and she resolved to tell her father the truth. |journalKH2='First entry' The Little Mermaid (1989) The seventh daughter of Triton, king of Atlantica. Ariel has the most beautiful singing voice of all the merpeople. Ariel wants to see the world outside her ocean home. She even keeps a collection of things from the human world in a secret grotto. Sora and his friends helped her the last time Ursula tried to take over Atlantica. Second entry The Little Mermaid (1989) The seventh daughter of Triton, king of Atlantica. She made a deal with Ursula to become a human, but lost her beautiful voice in the bargain. Ariel has three days to make Prince Eric fall in love with her. If she doesn't, she'll become a mermaid again and belong to Ursula. |journalUX='Ariel & Flounder' The Little Mermaid (1989) The youngest daughter of King Triton and her best friend. |journalKH3=The Little Mermaid (1989) A friend that answered Sora's call through the power of the Heartbinder. }}}} Ariel is die prinses van die onderwater koninkryk van Atlantica. Sy is oorspronklik van Disney se , en het haar eerste verskyning in Kingdom Hearts. Sy is die jongste dogter van die magtige Koning Triton en die suster van Attina en Andrina. Verskyning Ariel is 'n slanke meermin met baie dun polse en 'n uurglasfiguur middellyf. Sy het 'n groen stert met ligtergroen, deurskynende vinne en dra 'n brassiere wat uit pers see-skoue gemaak is. Sy het helder blou oë en vol rooi lippe. Haar mees kenmerkende kenmerk is haar lang, helderrooi hare wat altesaam amper langer as haar hele liggaam is. In Kingdom Hearts II word sy kort omskep in 'n menslike meisie met lang, slanke bene. Sy word met 'n tou in 'n ou seil getoon en dit is gesluit wanneer sy eers in 'n mens verander word. Nadat sy prins Eric ingeneem het, dra sy 'n rok met ligblou moue, 'n swart lyfie en blou rok. Sy dra ook 'n groot blou boog in haar hare en swart hakke. Persoonlikheid Ariel is 'n helder, geesdriftige meermin wat vir haarself dink en optree, en doen nie wat ander haar vertel wat om te doen nie. Sy kan soms opstandig wees en sy is vroegtydig optree as sy iets spesifiek wil hê, wat op sy beurt haar dikwels in die moeilikheid kry. Sy wag nie vir dinge wat met haar gebeur nie en is sterk en pro-aktief vir haar toekoms. Sy het 'n groot gevoel van avontuur, wat altyd iets nuuts wil vind, al is dit gevaarlik. Sy het ook gevoelens van ontnugtering en verlange wanneer sy na 'n nuwe wêreld verlang, of dit nou die menslike wêreld of 'n nuwe een is. Sy kan egter ook 'n bietjie lig-gelowig wees en het twee keer in Kingdom Hearts II op Ursula se manipulasievaardighede geval in, selfs nadat Ariel Ursula se bedrieglike en antagonistiese aard ontdek het. Sy is ook beskermend van haar vriende, enigiets vir hul veiligheid, soos gesien toe sy die Trident in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories gesteel het om Flounder te help. Storielyn ''Kingdom Hearts Ariel ontmoet Sora, Donald en Goofy wanneer sy weghardloop van die Heartless met Sebastian en Flounder. Sy help Sebastian en Flounder leer Sora hoe om rond te beweeg in die water, maar die les word deur meer Heartless onderbreek. Ariel vra vir die trio om hulle te help om die paleis te bereik. By haar aankoms, Ariels se pa, koning Triton, verbied haar om die paleis te verlaat. Ariel besluit om te help om die drie te vind Atlantica se sleutelgat na die aanhoor van Goofy gesê dit aan haar vader. Hulle reis na die gesinkte skip, waar Ariel 'n kristal kry wat lyk soos haar pa se drietand, wat die krag het om die sleutelgat te openbaar. Koning Triton arriveer betyds om dit te vernietig en laat Ariel in trane. Die see-heks Ursula noem Ariel om haar te help om die drietand van koning Triton te steel en beloof om Ariel te help om ander wêrelde te vind terwyl sy ook onthul dat Sora, Donald en Goofy inderdaad van 'n ander wêreld gekom het. Maar die dinge nie gaan soos Ariel beplan het, aangesien Ursula met die drietand afstaan en Triton beseer. Ariel help, Sora, Donald en Goofy om Ursula te verslaan. Nadat sy die sleutelgat verseël het, verontschuldig Sora haar aan Ariel om vir haar te lieg, maar sy laat dit gly, vol vertroue dat as hulle 'n manier kan kry om na verskillende wêrelde te reis, dan kan sy ook. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Ariel verskyn as 'n herinnering aan Sora, op Atlantica se vloer in Kasteel van vergetelheid. Sy word eerste gesien swem na Sora, Donald, en Goofy. Sy vertel hulle vinnig om nie vir niemand te sê dat hulle haar gesien het nie en dan swem sy weg. Daarna het Sora en sy vriende agtergekom dat sy weghardloop omdat sy haar pa se Trident gesteel het om Flounder van Ursula se koppelaars te red. Sora en sy vriende help Ariel om Ursula te konfronteer en Flounder te red. Na Ursula se nederlaag kom Sebastian aan en Ariel besluit om die gevolge van die steel van die drietand te dra. Kingdom Hearts II 'N Jaar later, Ariel red prins Eric van verdrinking en neem hom na die strand. Sy sing vir hom totdat hy wakker word, en vlug weer onder water as sy oë oop is. Ariel se fassinasie met die oppervlak-wêreld het gegroei, en volgens haar pa het Ariel se nuuskierigheid in die buitewêreld haar na haar grot, die plek van Atlantica se Sleutelgat, waar sy haar versameling items van die oppervlak wêreld bewaar het, na haar gegraveer. Sy kan nie van die prins vergeet nie, so sy val in diepe depressie, en so besluit Sora en die ander om haar te help. Wanneer haar pa uitvind dat sy verlief geraak het op 'n mens, probeer hy om laat haar van hom te vergeet deur die standbeeld van hom te vernietig wat Flounder aan haar gegee het as 'n geskenk om haar op te moedig. Ursula verskyn egter weer en maak 'n ooreenkoms met haar: om haar vir drie dae in 'n mens te maak in ruil vir haar stem. Daarbenewens moet sy die prins haar gewillig voor die sonsondergang op die derde dag soen, anders sal sy haar stem vir altyd word. Ten spyte van die swaarkry teken sy die kontrak en kry Eric persoonlik ontmoet, hoewel hy haar nie eers herken nie. Op die derde dag kry Ariel haar stem terug met Sora se hulp, en hulle veg almal weer die see heks. Sodra Ursula verslaan is, openbaar Ariel aan Eric dat sy 'n meermin is en totsiens sê, maar hy verander nie sy gevoelens oor haar nie. Om te sien hoeveel hulle verlief is, verander King Triton se siening van mense en hy laat sy dogter met 'n menslike prins wees. Later, Ariel is teleurgesteld om te leer dat Sora, Donald en Goofy vertrek, maar hulle weier om afskeid te neem, en haar in liedjie te verseker wat hulle weer sal ontmoet, waarna sy gelukkig saamstem. Ariel keer later terug na haar menslike vorm en trou prins Eric. Kingdom Hearts III Ariel keer terug as 'n summon in haar meerminvorm. Sy kan ontbied word nadat Sora die Ocean Heartbinder in die Karibiese Eilande verkry het. Vaardighede ''Kingdom Hearts Ariel maak net 'n verskyning as 'n partytjie lid in Kingdom Hearts. Ariel kan nie 'n wapen toerus en in plaas daarvan aanvalle met haar stert gebruik nie. So, sy het 'n baie lae aanval krag, die implementering van magie as haar primêre vorm van aanvalle. Daarom is haar vermoëns daarop gemik om haar magiese vermoëns te verhoog, en sy het 'n hoë Magic Points (MP). Ariel het drie toerustinggleuwe en vyf itemgleuwe. Haar gevegsvermoë word ewe verdeel tussen spesiale aanvalle en verdedigingsvaardighede. Die voormalige groep sluit Spiral Wave, 'n fisiese aanval en Thunder Potion in, wat dieselfde effek het as die Thunder spell. Laasgenoemde kategorie bevat die Cure Potion en Aero Potion vaardighede, wat dien as die ekwivalent van Cure en Aero. Ariel het ook toegang tot 'n verskeidenheid ondersteuningsvermoëns, soos MP Haste, MP Rage, Lucky Strike, Second Wind en Treasure Magnet. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Ariel is 'n vriendskaart wat verskyn in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. Wanneer dit gebruik word, word Ariel in die geveg geroep en swaai in sirkels, opvallende vyande wat in haar pad gevang word. Met twee of drie Ariel-kaarte sal Spiral Wave Lv2 of Spiral Wave Lv3 geskep word, wat veroorsaak dat Ariel herhaaldelik in 'n vyand geval word voordat hy met 'n stertvinkskop afskop. In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories word niks van die speler vereis vir die sleight, behalwe om die kaarte aan te hou en dit te aktiveer. In Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories moet die speler op die driehoeksknoppie druk wanneer hy gevra word om addisionele aanvalle uit te voer. Deur driehoek te druk wanneer die prompt nie op die skerm is nie, sal die sleight kanselleer. ''Kingdom Hearts III'' Ariel word verkry as 'n summon vir die verslaan van die middelbaas van die Karibiese Eilande. Ariel se skakel staan bekend as Sea Spectacle. Dit is 'n ritme-gebaseerde werktuigkundige waar Sora en Ariel afwissel tussen die duik in die grond en dan opstaan om vyande te beskadig. Gallery File:Ariel (Rags) KHII.png|Ariel se eerste uitrusting in menslike vorm. File:Ariel (Human) KHII.png|Ariel se tweede uitrusting in menslike vorm. File:Ariel (Wedding Dress) KHII.png|Ariel in haar trourok. File:Ariel KHIII.png|Ariel in Kingdom Hearts III. Oorsprong Ariel het die eerste keer in Disney se 1989-rolprent verskyn, waar sy die hoofkarakter van die film is. Ariel was die sewende dogter van koning Triton, owerste van Atlantica, na haar ses ouer susters, Aquata, Andrina, Arista, Attina, Adella en Alana. Ariel drome altyd oor die wêreld bokant die see (die menslike wêreld) en word van haar susters gedifferensieer weens haar nuuskierige en rebelse natuur terwyl sy ook 'n duidelike en pragtige sangstem besit. Sy is die eerste keer gesien op soek na dinge uit die menslike wêreld in 'n gesinkte skip. Eksterne skakels Kategorie:Vroulike karakters Kategorie:Summons